Shut Out and Moving On
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: Left for Dead tag. Tony feels shut out and hated by the rest of his team and feels he has to move on. Sorry this is a really bad summary. I hope the story is better.
1. Shut Out

Shut Out

Tony was hurt. He thought he had finally found a family where he was welcomed and belonged but he was obviously wrong. Kate had willingly welcomed in a Suzanne without even knowing her just so she wouldn't have to offer Tony her spare room, Abby knew he had nowhere to go yet she had ignored him and Ducky had told him that he didn't want Tony to know where his house was. It hurt him that they weren't willing to help him when he would always be happy to offer them a place to stay but Gibbs' comment cut the deepest. Gibbs knew Tony idolised him yet he told him that he couldn't stay with him as though he couldn't bear to be around him any longer than a working day. Tony though of Gibbs as the father he never had and was willing to break his limit of two years to stay with him but he had turned him away when he needed it the most. Thankfully Tony had other friends on other teams and Chris Pacci offered him a place to stay but Tony still felt hurt. Gibbs didn't even know he was staying with Chris and assumed he was still sleeping in the bullpen. Was his personality really so bad that none of his team would offer him a place to stay he wondered. After Suzanne dropped the bomb, Gibbs and Tony were watching Kate be treated. Tony blamed himself for the fact that Kate felt she needed to take in Suzanne to avoid him and almost missed Gibbs' comment as he turned to leave. The backhanded offer of a place to stay felt almost laughable after his previous brush off.

Tony had begun to think that it was his personality that was driving people away but Chris had noticed and brought it up with him. It had taken a long time and many one sided conversations with Tony ignoring him but Chris finally managed to convince Tony that he wasn't unbearable and that the problem lied with his team. Chris was very disappointed in Gibbs. He felt Gibbs was a friend but the way he had snubbed Tony and made him feel made Chris feel that maybe he didn't know the man at all. When Tony had come to him that evening telling him he felt it was time to move on again Chris was sad that he was loosing a friend but he had witnessed first hand the behaviour Tony had been subjected to and had to agree with him. This time however Tony wanted to stay with NCIS and Chris told him to go and see the director, Tom Morrow, the next day. Both Tony and Chris went to bed wondering what the outcome of this meeting was and hoping that Tony would find a team that treated him well.

**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. I AM NOT SURE IF THIS IS A GOOD STORY OR NOT.**


	2. Moving On

Moving On

Early the next morning Tony entered the bullpen. It was no surprise to him that he was one of the only ones there as it was early even by NCIS standards and none of his team was there either. Just the way he wanted it to be he decided. He dumped his bag by his desk and ascended the stairs towards the Directors office. Smiling at the Director's secretary, Cynthia, he asked her if the director was available. Cynthia checked her schedule and told Tony to go through. Taking a deep breath he entered the room.

"Good morning Director", Tony said. "I wondered if I could speak to you for a moment"

Tom Morrow looked up to see Special Agent Gibbs' SFA standing before him looking serious. He may not have had many dealings with him but Morrow had heard good things about Tony from many different people from the security at the front of the building to the janitor. Tony was known to ask about people's families and give gifts for young children of the staff when he knew it was their birthdays. His interest in their lives not just professionally made him popular amongst all the staff. "What can I do for you Agent Dinozzo?" Director Morrow asked.

"I would like to be transferred to another team within NCIS please", Tony asked.

"Why, I though you were doing well on Gibbs' team?"

"I feel I would be better off on another team and would be able to work more efficiently in a different environment."

"Has anything happened that I should know about Agent Dinozzo? I noticed you sleeping at your desk last week."

"No sir, I just feel it is time to move on. Are there any positions open at the moment? I can move immediately."

"Well I have been looking for a new team leader for a team in the middle east to be able to move around the world to tackle big cases and represent NCIS at crime scenes. You have been with us for two years and in those two years the solve rate for your team has risen to 97% and remained there and everyone has a good word about you so I feel you are ready for this."

"Are you sure sir? Shouldn't you assign a more experienced agent?"

"Yes, the role is yours if you want it. You would leave the day after tomorrow and accommodation would be provided for you there."

"Thank you Director, I will take the role if you feel I could do it. I can clear my apartment out tomorrow and be gone the day after."

"Take the day off tomorrow to pack everything you need. Finish up your paperwork today and clear out your desk. You can leave your badge and gun with me this evening and you will be assigned with your new service revolver and badge when you land in the middle east. Would you like me to notify Agent Gibbs for you tomorrow as I feel he won't be best pleased?"

"That would be good thank you director. If you could tell Agent Gibbs tomorrow that would be great thanks. I should get back to work before he gets in now. I will bring my gun and badge to you this evening after the rest of the team have left." Tony began to make his way to the door.

"Ok, see you this evening Agent Dinozzo", Director Morrow said. He realised something must have been wrong for Dinozzo to want to leave so quickly but it was to his advantage. Dinozzo would be a good leader for the team and he would deal well with the other agencies which would hopefully improve relations and make his life easier.

Tony left the Director's office in shock. He had just been offered his own team after being with the agency for only two years and it was a great chance for him to travel and be in the field for longer. This was his dream job. He would miss D.C. and the few friends he had in the city. He looked down over the bullpen where a few agents were beginning to trickle in. Chris Pacci was sat at his desk and Tony gave him a thumbs up. Chris's smile widened when he realised his friend was free of his team but he was sad that he probably wouldn't be able to see his friend as often.

Tony descended the stairs into the bullpen and made his way to his desk. He sat down and fired up his computer. While waiting for it to start up he looked around him, just observing the office that he wouldn't work in again. He had a few personal items on his desk but it wouldn't take long to pack them up and move on. While he was staring into space, he didn't notice Gibbs and Kate walking into the bullpen. Gibbs came up behind Dinozzo and slapped the back of his head hard. Tony felt his head burning from the slap and his vision blacked out for a moment. Kate laughed as she walked by and left Gibbs a cup of coffee on his desk while taking her own to her desk and sitting down.

"Pay attention Dinozzo and stop staring into space. You have reports to complete and I want all of them done today", Gibbs demanded.

Tony stared at his screen and replied, "Yes Boss". He had already finished two thirds of the reports and had printed them off ready to give to Gibbs but he wasn't going to argue with him over this as he didn't want another head slap. He got to work on his reports and had them finished by lunchtime. Gibbs told Kate and Tony to take an hour for lunch and Kate rushed off to eat hers with Abby in her lab. Tony watched her leave wondering why she wasn't acknowledging him. Chris Pacci came up behind him and invited him to lunch to tell him how the meeting had gone.

Chris and Tony made their way to a restaurant down the road and ordered their lunches. They came quickly and Chris decided to ask Tony about his new job. "SO how did the meeting with the Director go? What is your new job going to be?"

"He asked me to become the new team leader for a team in the middle east which is able to travel the world and represent NCIS at big crime scenes and help tackle terrorism", Tony replied still in shock at the new job he had been offered. Chris stared at his friend in shock. He had just been offered an amazing job.

"That's amazing Tony, I'm so happy for you! When do you leave?"

"I have tomorrow off work to pack up my apartment and then I leave the day after. It's all going to happen so quickly. Do you know anyone who will want to rent out my apartment and keep some of my furniture there?"

"My apartment lease will be up soon. I could rent it from you and when you are back in D.C. you can stay there if that is ok with you."

"That would be great if you want. I will try and keep in touch while I am away. I will miss you but I hope I will be able to come back and see you at some time."

"Yes, I hope we can keep in touch and meet up at some point soon. We should be getting back or else Gibbs will hit you again."

Tony and Chris paid for their meals and made there way back to the NCIS bullpen to get back to work. Tony made it back just in time and sat down to start his paperwork for his transfer. He left all the previous paperwork on Gibbs' desk ready for him. It took Tony all afternoon and part of the evening to get the work done and he when he looked up he realised that everyone had left without even saying goodnight to him. Collecting up all the paperwork, his gun and badge he went back up to the Director's office and left all of it on his desk. With a smile Tony left for the evening and collected up all his belongings from the desk. With one final look back at the bullpen he had worked in for the last two years, he left.


	3. Packing Up

Packing Up

Tony woke up to the sun streaming through his window. "I really have to get better curtains at my new place", Tony thought as he rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. Suddenly he jumped up with a start. "I have to pack up my apartment today", he realised. He jumped up and threw on some clothes. As he walked out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen he began to work out what he would need to take and what he could leave for Chris to use. Groaning in realisation, Tony allowed his head to fall forward and rest on the kitchen counter, today was the day Gibbs and team would find out he was leaving and he really hoped he would be able to avoid them until he left.

After having a quick breakfast, Tony grabbed a pile of the cardboard boxes he had picked up on his was home the previous day and decided to start in the lounge. Packing his essential belongings into the boxes and any memories he wanted to take with him Tony was a lot quicker at packing than he anticipated. Director Morrow had told him that the apartment he would be provided with so Tony didn't have to take any furniture and as he would be travelling a lot with his job he wasn't that bothered about how it would be furnished anyway. Tony had finished packing by lunch and his apartment was full of boxes, some to be transported out to the Middle East and some to go into storage.

_In the Bullpen_

After finishing up the paperwork the day before, Gibbs' team would be working on cold cases. Kate got into the bullpen just in time to find it empty. Pleased that she wouldn't have to face the wrath of Gibbs she sat down and fired her computer up. Half an hour later Gibbs arrived with two coffee cups in his hands. "Today is going to be a bad day if he needs two cups of coffee", Kate thought "Gibbs is going to kill Tony for being this late, this will be funny to watch."

Gibbs was in a bad mood this morning. He had a bad feeling in his gut but he didn't know what would happen. Assuming it would be another hard case he got two cups of coffee and hoped Dinozzo would keep quiet and work today otherwise he would head slap him into the next century. Walking into the bullpen he saw Kate sat at her desk staring at her email on her computer screen and three empty desks. Growling to himself he wondered where Dinozzo was and why the hell he was late. Already annoyed, he turned to Kate and said, "Where is Dinozzo and why isn't he here. If he doesn't get himself into the bullpen in the next five minutes I will fire him?"

Smugly Kate replied "I don't know where he is. Shall I try calling his cell phone?"

"No I'll do it."

"I bet he is still in bed asleep with a girl."

Picking up the phone on his desk and dialling the number of Tony's cell phone, Gibbs waited but got no answer. "Did the idiot forget his rule to never be unreachable", Gibbs wondered. Just as he was about to go to Tony's apartment to drag him out of bed and into work he looked up to see the Director descending the stairs and heading towards their desks.

Director Morrow approached one of his most difficult and short tempered agents and wondered why he agreed to tell inform him of the new situation for Dinozzo but the agent had seemed so desperate to leave that he figured something must have gone on to make him like this and the obvious answer was it was something Gibbs had done. Gibbs was known for pissing agents off easily and even claimed himself that the second b in Gibbs was for bastard and Morrow could agree with that on many occasions. He advanced until he was facing Gibbs and took a deep breath. "Agent Dinozzo won't be coming into work today", Morrow informed Gibbs.

"Why?" barked Gibbs, getting the sinking feeling in his gut again that made him wary of what the Director was about to tell him.

"Agent Dinozzo came in early yesterday morning requesting a transfer to another team within NCIS and I gave him a new position within the agency."

"Where has he gone and why?" Gibbs demanded.

"His exact location and the precise nature of his job are need to know and you don't need to know", Morrow replied. "And don't think about leaving work to go and confront him Gibbs, you can do that in your own time if you must but now you have to choose two new members for your team. I won't let you work as a two man team again and you need to train some new agents up. I will give you the files to go through later. Now don't you have some cold cases to go over?" Director Morrow asked as he began to leave the bullpen hoping his warning about confronting Dinozzo during work hours would hold him off long enough to save Dinozzo the brunt of Gibbs anger. Despite his sometime childlike antics, Dinozzo was a very good agent with good instincts and he impressed Director Morrow and Morrow wanted to save Dinozzo from some of the pain of Gibbs anger.

Back down in the bullpen Gibbs was fuming. How could his agent go to the Director, ask for a transfer and leave without speaking to him. Dinozzo couldn't do this could he? Thinking back over the previous days he realised that Dinozzo had been spending a lot of time with Chris Pacci and if Dinozzo wasn't going to answer his phone and Gibbs couldn't go to him he would just have to make him come to him or force the details out of Pacci. Seeing Chris round the corner towards his desk from the elevator, Gibbs waited for his prime moment to strike. Chris had seen the fury on Gibbs face as he rounded the corner and guessed with some confidence that he had just been informed about Dinozzo. Realising from the look in Gibbs eyes as he watched him that Gibbs was planning on trying to force details out of him, he decided to take Gibbs by surprise.

With a nod of his head in Gibbs' direction he said "Gibbs. What's got you all wound up like a spring?"

Identifying the mocking tone in Pacci's voice Gibbs angrily countered "You mind informing me why Dinozzo has suddenly decided to leave my team Pacci."

"Actually Gibbs, I do mind. I don't know why exactly and even if I did I wouldn't tell you because it's up to Tony if he wants to tell you or not and if he doesn't then maybe you should just leave him alone. Now if you don't mind I have some work I need to get on with so I have to go" With that Chris turned around and left Gibbs standing gaping at a man he thought of as his friend. Chris left feeling pleased that he had made Gibbs think but didn't think it would be the end of it. Taking his phone out he noticed a message on his phone from Tony asking him if he wanted to join him for dinner. Replying Chris agreed to dinner and warned Tony of the mood Gibbs was in. When he saw the reply Chris had to laugh which caught the attention of most of the bullpen. Ignoring them Chris read the text again which said,

_Sorry you have to put up with his bastard tendencies, let me know if he gets too bad and I'll send my Italian mafia uncle to teach Gibbs a lesson. Expected him to try something so I've packed up and had the company take the boxes, I'm staying at a hotel tonight so he can't find me! Apartment's fully furnished and ready for you but I suggest you don't move in until after tonight unless you want to face the wrath of Gibbs pressing you for information. I'll text you the details for tonight._

Smiling at Tony's seemingly cheerful mood, Chris got on with his work aware that Gibbs' icy blue stare was fixed on him.


	4. Taking Cover

Taking Cover

Chris lasted a day under Gibbs' stare and most surprisingly Gibbs lasted a day without disobeying Director Morrow. Neither talked about Tony for the rest of the day but after a while Kate, who was still confused about what was happening especially with Pacci and Gibbs' silent conversations exchanging glares, so she decided to speak up.

"So what is going on?" Kate asked "And where is Tony?"

"Gone apparently", Gibbs replied issuing Chris with another icy glare.

"What! Where? Why?" Kate asked shocked that Tony would actually leave.

"I don't know where or why because no one will tell me or let me go and ask him and make him come back." Gibbs growled annoyed at the questioning.

"Well at least we have some peace and quiet foe Tony's constant jokes and movie references. I mean they were really annoying, no wonder you wouldn't let Tony stay with you!"

Gibbs' glare was redirected at Kate even with the snort that came from the other side of the bullpen for Chris who was shamelessly eavesdropping with great amusement.

"Got something you'd like to share with us Pacci", Gibbs retorted. "Anyway that wasn't the reason and before you ask it was none of your business so stop asking question or I'll head slap you as well."

Annoyed at not getting her answer but worried enough by the threat to stop Kate continued to work but carried on watching Gibbs carefully to see if he would be more willing to share any information.

Time seemed to drag on for everyone in the bullpen under the weight of the heavy atmosphere, glares and awkward silence but eventually it was time to leave and go home much to the relief of the whole bullpen. Gibbs, forgetting about Chris momentarily hurried out of the bullpen and towards the elevator with Kate following trying to keep up, to see if she could find out anything else about the situation. Chris waited until he was sure Gibbs had left and followed the directions sent to him on his phone to a nice restaurant situated in a nice part of the city. Inside he could see Tony waiting for him and when he entered they were escorted to a private table out of the way which couldn't be seen from the window just in case Gibbs decided to come looking for him. Once inside and seated Chris relaxed having had to check all the way that he wasn't being followed by Gibbs.

"So let me guess", Tony said "You've been engaged in a glaring contest with Gibbs all day to try and get the other one to back off but reached a stalemate."

"How did you guess?!" Chris exclaimed sarcastically

"Well normally I would just say that I am physic but when you and Gibbs strongly disagree on something you are very predictable!"

"Yes well we only had two arguments so that is good I guess. At least he didn't chew me out in front of the entire bullpen. I suddenly realised that he just pushes people around and I wasn't going to let him do that to me so I stood up to him. I think most of the bullpen were shocked, I don't think Kate even knew who I was."

"I know, she thinks she's better than everyone else because she has been with the secret service but she's not. She always gets too emotionally attached to the cases and lets it influence her judgement. I heard her refer to you as just the guy that sits at the desk behind mine."

Just at that moment their meals arrived and Tony and Chris continued to talk over their meal about films and sports. At the end of the evening they stood up and stared at each other, neither willing to say goodbye to their friend just yet. Walking out of the restaurant together and making sure there was no sign of Gibbs, they made their way to Chris' car as Tony had caught a cab to the restaurant. Once in the car Chris drove them to Tony's hotel where he was staying his final night in D.C. and both headed towards the bar for a final drink.

After Gibbs stormed out of the bullpen followed by Kate he headed over to Tony's apartment with Kate in tow. He didn't have a key to get in so if Dinozzo didn't know what was good for him and didn't open the door, Gibbs decided he would just have to pick the lock. After speeding over to Tony's he knocked on the door loudly and shouted "Dinozzo let me in, we need to talk." Silence followed as Gibbs waited. Kate caught up with him just as he was about to pick the lock.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea", she asked. "I mean, we wouldn't want to walk in on him and some girl would we."

"Shut up Todd. If you don't agree you can leave."

Kate, wanting to find out what was going on, stayed quiet begrudgingly and watched on as Gibbs picked the lock. The door swung open as Gibbs was successful as both agents stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Both were shocked to see the apartment was empty of anything other than furniture.

"Where is he?" Gibbs questioned "He doesn't leave until tomorrow, I checked!"

"Well maybe he left early. He really doesn't want to talk to us", Kate replied.

"He's not brave enough to face us but I want answers."

"So do I but if he's not here we won't be able to find him will we."

"Pacci!" Gibbs exclaimed. "He knows where Dinozzo is staying and I know where he lives." Gibbs and Kate hurried out of Tony's apartment, Kate remembering to shut the door behind them and lock it, and sped over Chris's apartment. At Chris's apartment they knocked on the door only to have a stranger open the door and inform them that the previous occupant's lease had been up and they had found themselves new accommodation. Growling at another dead end to Dinozzo, Gibbs stormed out. Thanking the helpful stranger Kate left and headed home as it was getting late and Gibbs was becoming less welcome to company. Gibbs spent the rest of the evening driving around trying to spot Tony to no avail.

Chris and Tony had a drink in the bar where Chris informed Tony that he had moved out of his apartment that day and was planning on spending the night in the hotel and then moving in to Tony's apartment the next day when Gibbs had calmed down. Both men retreated to their rooms for the night with the promise of saying goodbye the next day before Tony left.


	5. Shipping Out

Shipping Out

Tony woke up the next morning feeling nervous and excited. Today was the day he would fly out to his new job. Jumping out of bed and packing the few belongings he had kept with him that he would take on the flight out with him today, he hurried down for breakfast. At a table he spotted Chris waiting for him. Joining Chris they enjoyed breakfast together before standing and leaving towards the lobby. Tony turned to say goodbye to his friend but was stopped by Chris.

"I spoke with the director and I have permission to drive you to the airport so if you want to make your flight we better hurry up", Chris informed Tony.

Smiling Tony got in the car with Chris after putting his luggage in and the drive to the airport was quite quiet. When they reached their destination, Tony turned to Chris and said "Thank you so much for everything. Letting me stay with you, taking my apartment for me, helping me hide from Gibbs and driving me here. I will miss you. You'll have to come out and visit me at some point and I'll try to come back and see you when I have time."

"Of course I will try and come out and see you. Try and keep in touch if you can."

"I'll try. I better get going if I want to get on that flight. I hope Gibbs isn't too horrible to you. If he is let me know and I'll get in contact with that uncle of mine who would do anything for his nephew and his friends."

Laughing Chris said "I'll let you know. Now get on that plane before it leaves without you."

Hurrying out of the car after giving Chris a hug and another thank you, he collected his luggage and boarded the plane. Once sat in his seat he thought about how much he would miss Chris and his other friends in D.C. but also of how much of an opportunity this job was and how much he would enjoy it.

Chris watched the plane take off with mixed emotions. He was happy that Tony would finally get the recognition he deserved and wouldn't be abused by Gibbs anymore but he was sad that he wouldn't be able to see his friend every day and have their weekly movie marathons. Brushing the sad feelings aside, he started the car back up again and braced himself for having to deal with an irate Gibbs. Now Tony was gone though he could honestly tell them why Tony had left and what he thought of them without Tony being dragged back down by them.

Gibbs was in an awful mood this morning. His senior field agent or should he say ex-senior field agent was supposed to be leaving for his new job today and Gibbs had yet to find him so he could confront him and drag his selfish agent back to them where he belonged. Gibbs had a feeling that Pacci was helping Dinozzo avoid him which was confirmed when he found out that Chris had moved apartments and not told him the new address. Unfortunately for Gibbs he had not been able to trace Pacci either which had worsened his mood. Hoping that Dinozzo wouldn't be leaving until the afternoon or evening, Gibbs thought that he may still be able to get some information out of the Director or Pacci. He had thought that Pacci would be the weak link and he would be able to force information out of him but after yesterday he wasn't so sure. He stormed into the bullpen hoping to catch a glimpse of either of his targets but was annoyed to find neither were anywhere to be seen. He stormed up to the Director's office only to be informed by Cynthia, his secretary, that the Director was in a conference in MTAC that was confidential and he was not to be disturbed by anyone. Ignoring the warning, Gibbs attempted to gain access to MTAC but he was repeatedly refused entry despite his clearance. Deciding he would have to drag the information out of Pacci he stormed back down the stairs and into the bullpen to see more agents had arrived including Kate but Pacci was still nowhere to be found. Storming towards Pacci's desk to see if there was any clue of his whereabouts he was informed politely but coldly that Chris would back in the bullpen by lunch but that he had the morning off. Growling in frustration he stomped angrily back to his own desk and ordered Kate to try and track Dinozzo down. Smirking as she thought about what Gibbs would do to Tony when he found him, she began to track Tony's cell phone and credit cards to find nothing. His phone was apparently still at NCIS and he hadn't used his credit cards in the last two days so she couldn't trace him. Disappointed and worried that she hadn't been able to find anything and about Gibbs' reaction to that she informed her boss of what she had found.

"Nothing!?" Gibbs exclaimed angrily "But there must be something."

"Nope nothing at all. It's like he's fallen of the face of the earth", Kate replied.

Chris chose this moment to arrive in the bullpen. He had been listening to Gibbs and Kate's conversation, Gibbs was shouting so loud that most of the bullpen had, and he had decided now was the time, when Tony was safely up in the air and they didn't know his new phone number, to confront them. Chris calmly walked into the bullpen and made his way over to Gibbs' team's area

"Ah Agent Gibbs, I hear you have been looking for me", Chris said "What can I do for you then?"

"You know damn well what I want", Gibbs replied "Tell me where Dinozzo is so can talk some sense it that thick head of his." The rest of the bullpen had turned to watch the two agents facing off as if they were watching a soap opera. Even the Director had left his hiding place to watch the fireworks.

"You're right. I do know where he is but I'm not going to tell you because he has more sense leaving now than it would be to stay so you could abuse him some more and then abandon him and treat him like the dirt on the bottom of your shoe."

Shocked at his outburst, Gibbs said "I've never abused Dinozzo and I sure as hell have never abandoned him."

"Well you're wrong on both accounts there. How many times have you head slapped him or hit him when he has done or said something wrong. I wouldn't know but apparently it hurts like hell and the last few you have given him have caused headaches. I think that counts as abuse don't you Agent Gibbs. And as for abandoning him well why don't we start with why you refused to let him stay with you while the heating and electrics were being fixed in is building. Yes I know you told him that you wouldn't let him stay again after last time because he told me. Did you know I found him sleeping on the floor behind his desk when I came in last week and so I offered my friend a place to stay and do you know what he tried to do? He tried to say he was fine and that he was only sleeping there because he had fallen asleep writing reports despite the fact he was lying on the floor using his coat as a pillow as if he thought that would be all it took to get me to go away. Do you know why he said this? Because he thought that his personality was so bad that it would annoy anyone he was around so he was trying to avoid having contact with too many people so he didn't upset them." At this point both Ducky and Abby had come up to the bullpen to see if the rumours that Chris Pacci was putting Gibbs in his place were true and in Abby's case to stand up for Gibbs.

"All of you four", Chris said gesturing to Abby, Ducky, Gibbs and Kate "Abandoned Tony when he needed some on to stay with. Yes you as well Abby, don't even try denying it. You knew Tony needed a place to stay because you heard Kate's comment but you still didn't offer him a place to stay did you? You just assumed that he would be fine and went out partying with your friends while Tony was trying to sleep on the floor right here. Do you know how cold it gets here at night when they turn the heating down when most of the agents leave to save heating? Tony was shivering from cold. You Ducky, you told Tony that you didn't want him to know where you lived. I know you couldn't have given Tony a place to stay and Tony knew that as well. He wasn't begging for a place to stay, he was just being friendly but you snubbed him and made him feel unwanted. Kate, you knew Tony was sleeping here because you had seen it as well but you did nothing about it. Actually you went out of your way to take in a bomber just so that you wouldn't feel as if you had to offer Tony your spare room and then rubbed it in his face in front of everyone. You make it clear you don't think much of him and feel that you are superior to him but do you know Tony or just the man he wants you to see? I bet most of you don't know how many medals he has got for bravery and going beyond the call of duty. He ran into a burning house that was on the brink of collapsing to try and save two children in there He managed to save one but the other died and he still feels as though it was his fault that he couldn't get to her in time. Do any know about the five page letter from a child's mother in Baltimore that was written to Tony praising him and thanking him from keeping her calm when his husband was murdered and he child kidnapped, for finding the people who murdered her husband and for rescuing her little boy and even jumping in front of a man with a gun just as he fired and taking a bullet to save the little boy? No you don't because none of you took the time to look past the mask he wears to protect himself from people and make him seem more approachable to people. Did you honestly think Gibbs, that offering Tony a place to stay a week after you adamantly refused to let him near your home would do any good? No, it was more like a pitying offer that you felt you had to make wasn't it and Tony knew that. Anyway by this point I had already dragged him back to my apartment and mad sure he had eaten a proper meal. He had been surviving on snacks because you Gibbs wouldn't let him eat until you found the bomb. You should all be disappointed with yourselves because you pushed away a brilliant agent and a great friend. I hope you're happy with yourselves."

"If he had problems he should have come to me then", Gibbs said.

"What", said Chris "After you effectively told him you found him so unbearable that you couldn't be in his presence for longer than you had to be. You think he trusted you then?"

"Well if he is such a good agent then why did the Director demote him", Kate asked snarkily, trying to ignore the guilty feelings about her part in pushing Tony away.

"I didn't demote him Agent Todd", said the Director, announcing his presence on the balcony above the bullpen. "I promoted him. He is now SAC Dinozzo. Where is classified and need to know which none of you do need to. I hope this teaches you a lesson in treating you teammates with respect and I can assume that the new agents being assigned to your team will be treated with respect can't I. That goes for you Dr Mallard and Ms Sciuto."

"I thought you said could choose the agents", Gibbs said "And I choose Special Agents Pacci and Balboa. I trust them to watch my six; I don't trust new probies to watch it."

"Well I don't trust you to watch my six after this and I'm sure that Balboa doesn't either so I decline", Chris said turning and leaving Gibbs standing there open mouthed in the middle of the bullpen before heading to his desk.

"I will be choosing the agents you are assigned as it is about time you have another probie to teach. Every agent has to do it and you have been getting away with not having because SAC Dinozzo was so good but now he is gone you have to step up", said the Director and with that he turned and headed into his office leaving Gibbs staring after him open mouthed again.

The Director had been right about Tony being very popular amongst the other agents and staff within NCIS as Gibbs, Kate, Ducky and Abby found themselves being snubbed and treated coldly.

Meanwhile, Tony was relaxing in the plane wondering what his new team would be like and if they would like him. He received a couple of texts on his new phone as he turned it on which he read quickly. The first was from Chris telling him to have a safe flight and ring him when he got there no matter what the time was. The second was from the Director telling him that not only would he be leading his own team, he would be the Special Agent in charge or SAC as it was known of operations in the middle east and on a global scale. Shocked he replied with thanks to the Director and began to imagine what his new job would entail.


	6. Touching Down

Touching Down

When the plane landed in the Middle East, Tony woke with a start. He hadn't realised he had been so tired but it was a long flight and he must have fallen asleep somewhere along the way. Grabbing his belongings he stepped of the plane and into the sunshine. Thankful he had remembered to bring his sunglasses with him he popped them on and looked around. He had been told that he would be contacted by a person he knew quite well and they would take him to the headquarters. HE was walking towards the exit of the airport when he heard a voice beside him say "Didn't recognise me the Agent Dinozzo or should I say SAC Dinozzo. You've gone up in the world since we last spoke. "

"Good to see you too Chad and it's Tony please, you should know that!"

"I know Tony, I'm just kidding. So how have you been?" said Chad Dunham.

"You know, ok I guess. How are you?"

"Good thanks. So what brings you out here? I was sure you were perfect for Gibbs and you'd be on his team for a long time."

"To cut a long story short he didn't want me there anymore and I didn't want to be there either."

"Well I'm sure that isn't true. Last time I spoke to him only three months ago you two were getting along fine and I know for sure that he respected you otherwise he wouldn't have gone to so much effort to hire you."

"You really want to know?" said Tony. At Chad's nod he continued. "Well my apartment lost heating and electricity and while it was being fixed and he turned me away and left me with nowhere to stay except on the floor of the bullpen behind my desk until a friend insisted I went home with him. Also the head slaps were becoming so hard and frequent that they were giving me a permanent headache and making me feel dizzy. They were more out of malice than anything else at that point, just that he could head slap me so he did. I guess I just didn't feel welcome there anymore. Gibbs had made his own family there and I wasn't part of it."

"He really did all that", Chad questioned shocked that a man he considered to be his friend had excluded Tony like that. "Well I don't blame you. Good job then that we don't have any Gibbs' in the here. I think you will fit in just fine."

"I hope so", said Tony. They collected Tony's luggage and made their way to Chad's car. Chad informed Tony that his belongings had been shipped over and were already in the apartment he had been supplied with and there was a car there waiting for him to use. Tony thanked him and watched the scenery pass the window hoping he would get along with the other agent just as well as he did with Chad. Remembering he had promised to call Chris he packed up his phone and dialled the number.

_Back in D.C. ..._

For the rest of previous day after Chris Pacci had stood up to Gibbs, Abby, Kate, Ducky and Gibbs had been treated coldly by the other agents and looked down on for pushing away Tony. The start of the next day had been no different and the bullpen had been quite quiet without Tony there so when Chris's phone indicated that Tony was on the line it was heard by most people who looked up to see if it was anything interesting. When they found out Tony was on the line they all wanted to congratulate him but he couldn't stay long as it was late for Tony and he had lots of things he needed to get done. The rest of the bullpen had to satisfy themselves with listening to Chris talk to Tony.

"Special Agent Pacci speaking."

"Tony, hi, how are you? Was your flight ok?" At this point he had the attention of most of the bullpen including Gibbs' team without even knowing it.

"Good, is it nice there? How are the rest of the people?"

"Yes I know you haven't had much time to meet people yet."

"Really, I'm glad you have a friend there. Say hi for me."

"Yeah."

"Alright, speak soon."

"Bye."

Chris looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"What?" he said, conscious of having everyone staring at him again, especially after yesterday.

"How is Tony?" one agent asked.

"Oh, Tony is fine. He has already made a friend there although I think they were friends before from what I could gather. He likes what he has seen so far and can't wait to start his job." With that Chris walked towards the elevator and went off to get some work done. Tony had promised to video call him later so they could speak again without Gibbs listening in and Chris hoped he could arrange it so that Tony could speak with some of his friends here.

_Later in the day ..._

Gibbs had a feeling there was something going on that he didn't know about. Call it a gut feeling but he just knew that something was going to happen. He was just about to ask one of the passing agents what was going on when he got a call saying they had a case. That morning the Director had assigned them with two new agents, one with experience who took over as the senior field agent much to Kate's annoyance as she felt she could do the job better. Special Agent Johnny Valencia became the new senior agent and he was a brilliant investigator and knew some forensics so he got on with Abby very well. Like Tony he had trained as a police officer but had become federal agent. Special Agent Sarah Callahan was the new probational agent and she was very good with computers so she could cover the necessary computer skills. They were probably very competent agents but Gibbs wanted Tony back. Telling Johnny to gas the truck, the team collected up their gear and made their way to the truck and to the crime scene. Back in the bullpen Chris connected with Tony for a video call and put it up on the screen in their office. Loads of agents crowded around to speak to Tony and give him their congratulations. Tony's face appeared on the screen in an office.

"Hey Tony, how's your office?" said Chris

_"Great thanks"_, Tony said. _"How are things back in D.C.?"_

"Not bad. Gibbs is pissed because he got assigned two new agents and he didn't get to choose them. He tried to get me and Balboa to join his team so he didn't have to train a new probie up but the Director didn't let him get away with it and now he has to train a new probie up."

_"Ouch, that can't have gone down well. I feel sorry for the new agents. They will be given all the horrible jobs and excluded. Do you think you could look out for them for me? I feel sorry for them. When Gibbs is pissed it ain't pretty."_

"You're too nice for your own good Tony but yeah I will keep an eye on them for you and they and help them out when they need it."

_"Thanks mate."_

"It's fine. Now there are some people here who want to speak to you."

Looking worried Tony replied _"Um ok. It's not Gibbs and his crew is it because if so I don't have anything to say to them."_

"I wouldn't do that to you Tony. No, it's some of your friends from the bullpen."

Confused Tony nodded and Chris changed the camera view so Tony could see all the people crowding round the camera wanting to speak to him. Suddenly he was bombarded by people in the view and he smiled.

"Congratulations Tony", one agent said.

"You deserve it", another said.

"Well done."

"Good luck."

"Keep in contact."

"Glad you escaped Gibbs."

All these comments made Tony smile as he thanked them all. Checking the clock Tony informed them that he had to go. Disconnecting the call the agents smiled and thanked Chris for giving them the opportunity to say their congratulations to Tony personally. Just as the cluster of people disbanded, Gibbs' team re-entered the bullpen and looked confused at all the agents going back to their desks but made no comment as they were still being hazed by the other agents.

Johnny and Sarah received pitying glances and they understood from stories they had been told and their treatment that Gibbs was not a well-liked agent and would make their lives as difficult as possible. They were later approached by Chris Pacci and told if they needed anything to come to him and he would see if he could help them. When asked why he told them he knew how bad Gibbs could be and he was friends with the agent that had been their predecessor and he had been treated very badly by Gibbs and didn't want anyone to have to go through what he did so he had asked Chris to help them. Thanking him, they were glad that the man who worked with Gibbs had felt pity for them as they had a support network now.

_In the Middle East ... _

Tony was informed his base would be where he had landed in Bahrain and had been taken by Chad to the headquarters. It turned out as SAC Dinozzo he had his own office and had to appoint and ASAC, Assistant Special Agent in Charge, to help him. Without giving it a second thought Tony appointed Chad as his ASAC as he trusted him and he would only have someone who he trusted protecting his six in the field. Telling Tony that the teams had gone home and he would have a chance to meet them tomorrow, Chad left Tony's new office to let him make a video call to D.C. privately. Tony emerged not much later and Chad informed him that he would be taking him to his apartment now. As it turned out, Chad was living in an apartment in the same building and security around it was very high. Chad had given Tony his gun, badge and ID back in the headquarters and the security would only let people into the apartments who were on their list as allowed in. Tony and Chad showed their ID's and gained access to the building. Chad gave Tony his key to the apartment and told him he would see him bright and early the next morning. Tony opened him apartment and looked around. It was furnished very nicely and all his belongings were already inside in boxes. He dumped the luggage he had brought with him that day in the master bedroom got changed for bed and got in quickly. He would unpack the next day and look around properly but now he had to sleep.


End file.
